Pelakor
by mochies
Summary: "kita bisa ngulangin,hubungan kita dari awal baek"- pcy "kamu boleh panggil aku mama, ya sojun sayang"-bbh."haha udah dapetin suaminya dapetin anaknya pula"-bbh
1. chapter 1

Park chanyeol ceo muda, kaya, gentle pokoknya lah. Chanyeol ini belum bisa move on sama mantannya yang namanya byun baekhyun, padahal mah si ceye udah punya istri sama satu anak. Tapi ya gitu deh ceye gk suka sama istrinya orang dulunya dijodohin, orang waktu si nayeon hamil itu gara-gara ceye di kasih obat perangsang sama istrinya pas berhubungan intim.

Istri ceye tuh namanya nayeon,udah punya anak satu tapi sukanya kumpul sama temen arisan, dan temen sosialitanya. Yang kalo mau ngabisin uang suami nomer satu sampe berjuta-juta.

Muak ceye udah, mau ceraiin tuh cewe tapi yang gimana dia kasian sama anaknya yang masih kecil si park sojun. Anaknya juga kaya terlantar dirumah, si nayeon boro-boro mentingin anaknya. Malah kalo disuruh mandiin sojun gak mau, katanya sayang sama tangannya yang abis di pedikyur menikyur gitu sih katanya. Halah kinthil batin chanyeol.

Kalo disuruh nyusuin sojun juga gak mau, dia bilangnya gak mau nanti pentilnya lecet or payudaranya membleh. Tai emang, untung ceye sabar.

Si ceye baru pulang dari kantor, lagi cape-capenya. Pas sampe bukanya dapet sambutan yang bagus eh malah dapet sambutan yang buruk. Biasanya obat penghilang stress ceye tuh cuma liat anaknya si park sojun, kalo pulang langsung meluk kaki ceye dan minta gendong.

Tapi kali ini ceye bener-bener kecewa sama istrinya itu, si nayeon hampir nampar pipi sojun kalo gak ada chanyeol yg ngintruksi. "Kalo kamu, gak mau ngurusin sojun gak usah kasar bisa gak sih". Ceye marah, sojun udah nangis sesenggukan.

"Anak lo itu rewel, orang gue lagi pake kutek malah digangguin nyuruh tanda tangan dikertas ulanganya" fyi sojun tuh udah kelas TK, si nayeon bukanya seneng punya anak yang cerdas kaya sojun, eh malah di telantarin. Sojun juga sukanya mainnya sama bibi soyeon, baby sitternya.

"Kamu udah gila ya, cuma disuruh tanda tangan aja kamu mau nampar dia hah?! Dia masih kecil, egois banget kamu jadi orang". Ceye dekap sojun di pelukannya. "Hiks daddy maafin sojun mommy gak salah kok, yang salah sojun hiks hiks hiks". Sojun nangis sampe tidur, karena kecapean nangis.

"Sekali lagi lo mau berbuat kasar sama anak gue, gue ceraiin lo. Gue gak peduli gimana nasib sojun, gue bisa didik dia sendiri". Ceye bawa sojun pergi.

"Yeuuuu Bodo amat, emang gue pikirin". Juh ceye pengin nyakar tuh cewe.

Malem itu si ceye milih bawa pergi sojun, dan nitipin anaknya sama kyungso sekertarisnya.

Dan ceye abis gitu cabut ke club, sama sehun plus jongin.

"Hidup lo gini amat bro". Kata sehun prihatin.

"Aturan lo mah, jangan mau dijodohin sama nenek lampir. Dan keknya lo udah hidup bahagia sama baekhyun". Ceye nginum winenya lagi, ah ngomongin mantan ceye jadi flashback lagi.

Menurut ceye pas sama mantannya tuh paling bahagia.

"Gimana lagi hun, gue udah terlanjur gue juga udah muak sama hidup gue". Jongin nepuk-nepuk pundak ceye, dan ngmng

"Mending nyari simpenan aja deh cey, yang bisa menuhin kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani lo".

"Iya bener cey, lebih enak punya simpenan kayanya. Tapi yang mau nerima sojun juga". Itu kata sehun.

Ceye senyum bangsat. " dasar temen gak guna". Abis gitu ceye neguk winenya lagi.

"Ya terserah lo aja sih cey, kalo hidup lo mau gini terus". Jongin ikutan neguk winenya, fyi si jongin itu suami kyungso dan mereka udah punya anak satu si taeoh dan kyungso tuh cowo carrier jadi bisa hamil.

Kalo sehun juga udah punya si luhan, mereka juga udah punya anak satu.

"Iya deh jong, hun, makasih saranya. Eh gue pengin ketoilet". Ceye langsung pergi ketoilet ya, ceye belom mabok sih. Jadi dia masih sadar ya.

Ceye basuh mukanya, abis gitu cuci tangan. Langsung keluar dari toilet dan ngelewatin kamar-kamar di club itu.

Tapi pas ceye mau turun dari tangga, dia denger ada suara minta tolong dari kamar kanan tangga. Terus ceye penasaran kan dia dobrak tuh pintunya.

Sialan banget masa disitu ada cowo yang lebih kecil dan kedua lengennya lagi dipegangi, terus matanya di tutupin sama kain, tubuhnya udah setengah telanjang. Ceye yang gak tega liat itu terus mikir, dan inget baekhyun dia disana baik-baik gak ya makanya pas ceye liat langsung tolongin sih.

Disitu ada sekitar 3 cowo sih, keknya mau pesta seks. Tanpa aba-aba ceye mukul tuh ketiga cowo dan kalah telak.

Si ceye, bukain iket tangannya, terus ceye bukain tutup matanya.

Ya ampun ternyata itu baekhyun, orang yang selama tujuh taun dia cari. Ceye langsung meluk baekhyun dan nyium wajah baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

Baekhyun udah lemes banget, tapi masih sadar. "Chanyeol hiks kemana aja lo hah! gue cariin lo kemana-mana hiks, mana janji lo tujuh taun yang lalu hiks lo jahat, selama tujuh taun ini hidup gue terombang-ambing gara-gara nyokap-bokap lo hiks hiks gue rindu lo". Ceye gak tega liat keadaan, kesayanganya kan. "Maafin gue baek, gue nyesel, gue mulai ngulangin ini dari awal kamu mau kan baek".gak dijawab sama baekhyun, si baek udah pingsan didekapannya.

Terus ceye bawa baekhyun dari tempat bejat itu, hampir aja kesayangnnya di perkosa, ceye diem-diem bersyukur karena malem ini berantem sama nayeon dan pergi ke club ini dan bisa ketemu sama kesayangnya, ya walaupun dalam keadaan yang teragis. Ternyata tuhan masih perpihak padanya.

"Lo ceye, itu baekhyun kan". Tanya sehun dan langsung ngikutin chanyeol dari arah belakang.

"Diem lo, cepet lo yang nyupir hun, dan bawa ke apartemen gue yang didaerah gwangju". Sehun sama jongin di depan. Sehun yang nyupir.

"Lo bisa nemuin baekhyun dimana cey". Tanya jongin penasaran.

"Di kamar club jong, kesayang gue mau di perkosa tadi. Untung gue ke club ini, gak tau kalo gue gak keclub ini deh". Kata ceye, yang ngedekap baekhyun erat banget, seolah gak mau dipisahin lagi.

"Lo harus bersyukur cey, tuhan masih berpihak sama lo". Jongin jawab, dalam keadaanya yang masih kaget.

Mereka sampe di apartemen ceye didaerah gwangju, dan jongin sama sehun udah pulang. Sebelum itu si ceye ngmng, nyuruh jongin buat nganterin sojun ke apartemennya yang ini,bukan nganterin ke nayeon dan di iyain sama jongin.

Ceye ngerebahin, baekhyun dikasur dan gantiin baekhyun baju, ceye nelpon dokter dan kata dokternya si baekhyun cuma lelah dan keilangan tenaganya nanti juga sadar.

Abis gitu ceye, ikut ngerebahin tubuh jangkungnya di samping baekhyun dan mereka tidur bareng dengan

posisi ceye yang meluk baekhyun..

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kalo ada yg review aku lanjut ehe, 5 review deh, ini bakal di selesain kok udah ada 5 chap di file..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. mama baru

Paginya baekhyun udah sadar, dan tiba-tiba inget kejadian semalem ini mimpi bukan sih? Kalo mimpi jangan bangunin baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih cengo dan bingung dia dikamar siapa woe, baekhyun bangun ternyata lubangnya gak sakit berarti dia gak jadi diperkosa.

Baekhyun buka gorden dan nikmatin bunga sakura yang lagi bermekaran, sejuk banget astaga.

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, dia gak sadar ada cowo jangkung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih ngeggantung di pinggangnya dan tubuh toplessnya.

Grep.

Ceye meluk baekhyun dari belakang. " udah bangun hm?". Kata ceye, ya ampun ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

"Ini gue gak ngimpi kan cey?" Tanya baek, dan ngebalikin badannya alhasil mereka berhadapan. "Enggak, mau aku cubit buat buktiin atau gue cium hm?". Kata ceye pake suara yang bikin merinding.

"Dasar mesummm". Baekhyun nyubit perut ceye main-main.

" cey makasih ya, udah tolongin gue, gue rindu sama lo". Baek nyium kening ceye.

"Iya baek maafin gue selama tujuh taun ini ya,harusnya gue gk dengerin perkataan nyokap-bokap gue". Ceye udah mau nangis, heleh katanya bangsat gtu aja nangis.

"Kita ulangin ini dari awal cey, gue rela jadi simpenan lo". Setelah cerita keadaanya selama tujuh taun itu, baek ngebuka hati buat ceye.

Mereka juga masih cinta satu sama lain, dan ceye juga cerita dia udah punya anak satu.

"Bisa kita ulang ini dari awal, dan ngebuka lembaran baru", baek ngangguk dan ngalungin tanganya dileher ceye.

Mereka memulai kegiatan panas mereka, ngelepas rindu.

"Fuck masih sempit kamu yang". Kata ceye waktu masukin juniornya ke lubang baekhyun.

"Ahhhhh pelan-pelan cey". Baekhyun udah gak berdaya di bawah ceye udah pasrah dia. Toh mereka ngelakuin ini dengan perasaan cinta.

Gak peduli ceye udah punya istri atau gak, yang penting sekarang baekhyun udah dapetin ceye lagi haha.

Mampus lo nayeon, kata si baekhyun dalem hati. Yeuu bodo amat sekrang dia dicap sebagi pelakor atau apa. Emang baekhyun pikirin kalo dia nanti dilabrak dan disawer uang kaya bu dendy bhuahaha, jelas ceye lebih milih baekhyun lah, secara dalam segi apapun nayeon kalah telak sama baekhyun.

Ya gitu, baekhyun juga bikin perjanjian sama ceye, ceye cuma boleh pulang ke rumahnya satu kali doang, selebihnya di apartemennya kwkwk. Merdeka banget emang jadi simpenan ya..

Ini sebenernya siapa yang istri, siapa yang simpenan? Kwkw.

"Cium cey cium". Kata baekhyun, ngeggeliat minta cium ke ceye, ceye turutin dia nyium baekhyun dan satu tangan ceye main-main diputing baekhyun.

Entah kenapa putting baekhyun ngebengkak dan muncratin susu, katanya si kalo cowo bisa hamil emang gitu kelenjar susunya ada.

" bangsat ahhhh enak banget cey terushhh" . Baekhyun ngedesah, mukanya udah engas berat deh.

"Ahhhh aku mau keluar".kata baek.

"Bareng yang". Ceye cepetin gerakan genjotnya, gk lama ceye keluar juga.

Mereka saling melumat dengan panas dan kasar.

Setelah selesai morning sex ceye meluk baek erat. "Mandi yukk". Kata ceye tangan nakalnya, ngusap paha baekhyun.

"Mandiiin akuu daddy". Fakkk yatuhan, ceye gak kuat woe.

"Ayo daddy mandiin oke". Ya udah deh mereka mandi bareng.

 **e)(o**

Ceye gak berangkat ke kantor, mereka asik cuddling di sofa ruang tengah, baekhyun nyium bibir ceye dan tangan mereka saling bertautan erat, ceye ngelus paha baekhyun dan mereka udahan kegiatannya.

Gara-gara ada orang yang mencet terus bel apartemenya, heu lagi enak malah di ganggu.

Ceye bukak, pintu eh si jongin sama sojun. "Mampir dulu sini jong". Tawar ceye.

"Gak ah, takut ganggu lo sama baekhyun, udah sana nikmatin Qtime kalian bertiga aja".

Jongin pergi setelah pamitan. "Daddy, punya hadiah buat sojun lo, pasti sojun suka". Kata ceye.

"Hadiah apa daddy". Tanya sojun penasaran.

"Rahasia, tapi nanti jangan ngomong sama mommy ya janji sama daddy". Sojun ngangguk, ya orang anak kecil diperintah kek gitu ngangguk aja wkkw.

"Yang aku bawa tuyul nih". Kata ceye, fyi baekhyun tuh suka banget sama anak kecil.

"Ini sojun? Sayang". Kata baek, dan ngambil sojun kegendongannya. Sojun manut aja.

"Daddy ini siapa, kok cantik, sojun mau mama yang kaya gini yang penyayang dan mau gendong sojun". Ucapan sojun bikin ceye sama baekhyun bikin senyum.

Baek langsung cubit pipi sojun gemes. " boleh sojun panggil, mama?". Kata sojun polos.

"Boleh sayang, sekrang aku mama kamu ngerti". Sojun ngangguk udah dapet bapaknya, dapet bapaknya pula haha.

"Ini rahasian ya,jangan cerita sama mommy nayeon". Kata ceye ngelus kepala sojun.

"Jangan bilang ngerti, kalo sojun jadi anak baik bakal mama bikinin muffin". Ceye langsung meluk mereka berdua.

"Beneran? Mama bisa bikin muffin?". Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Ihhh gak kaya mommy naey, kalo sojun minta dibikin muffin malah sojun yang dijewer". Yaelah jujur amat ni anak wkwk.

"Ceye kamu, beli bahan makanan sana. Kulkasnya kosong nih gue juga laper, jangan lupa beli bahan buat muffin ya". Ceye ngangguk dan ngambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke minimarket buat beli bahan makanan.

"mama". Panggil sojun, ke baekhyun.

"Iya sayang, mama bisa tanda tanganin kertas ulangan sojun gak".

"Iya sayang, mana sini kertasnya". Baekhyun jawabnya lembut banget pokoknya lah.

"eum nanti ya, sojun suluh daddy buat ambilin dilumah, soalnya sojun takut sama mommy naey bisanya malah-malah telus gak kaya mama, yang kalo ngomong alus banget, cantik lagi". Kata sojun polos.

"Sini, mama peluk uuu kasian banget sih". Baekhyun meluk sojun, abis gitu si sojun minta nonton tayo.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun lagi asik bikin muffin dan bikin makanan buat mereka, chanyeol sama sojun lagi asik nonton ironman diruang tengah.

Baekhyun bawa satu piring isi muffin ke ruang tengah, sojun yang paling exited sih.

"Sojun, udah jadi nih muffin nya".

"Yeayyyy". Sojun teriak kesenengan. " tapi cuci tangan dulu ya, tanga sojun kan ada kumanannya.

Si ceye ngeliatnya adem banget elah, tentram hidupnya kalo gini.

Abis makan muffinya si sojun, tidur kekeyangan dia kwkw.

"Yang aku mau pulang kerumah sebentar ya, mau anterin sojun nanti nenek lampir curiga". Di baekhyun ngangguk, dan nganterin ceye kedepan pintu apartemen..

"Nanti pulang lagi kesini ya aku kesepian, nanti daddy boleh kok menuhin lubang aku lagi janji". Si baekhyun ini mah mau bikin engas.

"Iya sayang aku janji, kamu mau apa hm?". Tanya ceye.

"eum mau pisang daddy aja, yanga da cairan putih asinnya baekkie suka". Fak ceye gak kuat astajim.

"Awas nanti baby, daddy abisin kamu ya". Ceye nyeringai bangsat.

"Abisin aku daddy, buat aku gk bisa jalan, buat aku sampe pingsan". Udah saru banget nih orang dua wkwk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. ketika simpenan menang banyak

Si ceye siang pulang kerumah, you know lah rumah dia sama naeyeon. Pas pulang ceye langsung liat si naeyeon lagi kutekan, si sojun lagi nonton pororo. Si sojun namanya anak kecil ya kepo, jadi dia nanya cerewet ke emaknya. Eh malah di sewotin sama si naeyeon.

"Mommy, mommy kenapa crong nakal sama pororo". Tanya sojun, mode penasaran yang tinggi.

"Ya cari tau aja sendiri, emang gue pikirin mau pororo mati kek, crong main Tik Tok mommy gak peduli, udah sana nonton lagi dan abisin makannya". Abis gitu si naeyeon kutekan lagi, ceye yang liat itu cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ishhh mommy, gk kaya mama balu sojun yang cantik dan lembut". Kata sojun polos, lah nih bocah mulutnya ember pisan.

"Mama siapa hm?". Tanya naeyeon pura-pura dilembutin suaranya.

"Mama it-" suara sojun di potong sama ceye

"Kyungso, iya kan sayang". Sojun ngangguk bingung. "Ahh kirain ceye selingkuh dari gue". Kata nayeon lega.

Btw mbak suami lu emang udah selingkuh kok, coba deh cium bau bajunya pasti bau selingkuhan lo wkwk- au.

"Bibi nam, tolong bawa sojun ke kamarnya". Perentah ceye ke pembatunya.

"iya tuan". Kata bibi nam.

"Sojun bobo siang ya".kata ceye ngusak lembut rambut sojun.

Ceye mau pergi lagi, tapi suara cempreng nayeon ngintruksi dia.

"Heh!Heh mau kemana lo, jelasin gak bisa-bisa kyungso katanya mama baru sojun". Si naeyeon udah mencak-mencak, rambutnya dipakein rol. Untung bukan rol yang buat ngecat tembok :v.

"Ya mana gue tau, kan kalo lo pergi gue titipin sojun ke kyungso dirumah dia, lo sih ngelayab mulu sampe gak tau perkembangan anak sendiri sampe mana". Seriusan itu ngjleb banget omongan si ceye, bikin nayeon kaya ngerasa udah jadi ibu yang buruk. Ya elah orang fakta wkwk.

"Makanya sekali-kali habisin waktu sama sojun, dia juga butuh kasih sayang ibunya. Gak kasian apa dia masih kecil, seharusnya kamu mikir". Ucap ceye, terus lelaki jangkung itu pergi kekamarnya dan bersihin badan.

Si naeyeon langsung kaya tertegun gitu, ngerasa kali dia kwwk. Bagus deh.

" kemana lagi kamu cey". Tanya nayeon, soalnya si ceye udah rapi pake baju santainya dan bawa kunci mobil.

" Ya pergi nyari angin lah, disini surem banget bye. Jangan cari gue sampe pagi bye!". Ceye langsung pergi gitu aja, ceye mau keapartemen simpanannya lah lebih anget dan nyaman disana.

Kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani terpenuhi semua ehe!.

 **e)(o**

Ceye mencet pintu apartemen, langsung dibukain sama baekhyun. Si ceye langsung meluk baekhyun nyari kenyamanan di ceruk leher baekhyun. "Aku cape yang". Ucap ceye singkat,

Terus tangan baekhyun, ngelepasin topi ceye dan mulai ngelap peluh ceye dan ngusap sayang kepala ceye.

Ceye manja emang kalo sama baekhyun. "Mau aku bikinin teh manis?". Kata baek, ngebawa tubuh jangkung ceye kesofa.

"Gak aku maunya kamu aja, kek gini dulu aja". Kata ceye manja, kaya bayi.

"Pasti kamu cape, aku pijitin ya". Ceye nagngguk.

Baek berdiri dan ngambil minyak telon dikamar, soalnya ceye gak mau pake minyak yg lainnya. Maunya telon aja.

"Kamu tengkurep yang". Kata baek...

Ceye ngeggumam, dan baek mulai buka baju ceye dan pijitin dan di urut-urut. Sampe si ceye tepar diatas sofa seketika.

Baekhyun benerin posisi tidur ceye, supaya gak sakit. Dan baek pergi ke dapur mau masak makan malem.

 **e)(o**

Ceye kebangun sekitar jam setengah tujuh, terus ngambil hpnya ternyata si nayeon nyepam.

Nayeon: heh kutu kupret kemana lo? Anak lo nih rewel. Pulang gk! Gue anyutin nih ke sungai (69 message)

Ceye ngehela nafas, terus perutnya keroncongan. Dia nyium bau wangi masakan ah ternyata kesayanganya lagi masak.

Ceye meluk baek dari belakang. " yang aku ijin pulang, mau ngambil sojun nenek lampir udah nyepam nih". Baek ngertiin, dan langsung bales ngelus tangan ceye.

"Tapi janji, balik lagi ya".

"Iya iya sayangku".

 **e)(o**

"Mana sojun?". Tanya ceye to the point ke naeyeon, yang lagi selonjoran disofa.

"Tuh lagi nangis di kamar". Ceye pergi kekamar sojun.

"Daddy". Panggil sojun matanya udah merah.

"Kenapa hm, jagoan daddy kenapa nangis". Ceye ngusap mata berair sojun.

"Sojun kangen mama cantik hiks". Ceye senyum dengernya. "Ayo kerumah mama cantik, tapi jangan nangis oke".

"Ay yay captain".

"Kalian mau kemana woe, balik gak kalian berdua" . Nayeon mencak mencak ke orang gila.

"Bodo amat". Abis itu ceye sama sojun pergi ninggalin si naeyeon.

MAMPOS LO, MAMAM TUH AHA!.

 **e)(o**

"Loh sojun, kenapa matanya merah sayang". Si baek ngambil alih sojun jadi di gendongannya.

"Mama aku kangen mama". Kata sojun manja. "Sojun udah makan?". Katanya lembut.

"Suapin sojun ya". Soalnya tuh sojun pengin banget,makan disuapin sama mamanya.

"Iya mama suapin".

Abis makan malem, si sojun minta tidur bertiga dan minta didongengin sama daddynya.

"Mama, mama apa mama juga bisa ngeluarin asi, soalnya sojun liat temen sojun si taeoh juga masih minum susu dari mamanya dan mamanya juga kaya mama cantik". Kata sojun, terus si baekhyun senyum.

Si ceye mah udah tepar tuh orang, disuruh dongengin malah tidur.

"Bisa, sojun mau?". Sojun ngangguk, dan baek buka baju piamanya.

Sojun mulai ngenyot putting baekhyun. "Jangan digigit sayang". Abis gitu pantat sojun di tepuk-tepuk sama baekhyun.

Cairan asinya juga keluar :v

"Tidur ya, udah malem". Sojun ngangguk dan baru kali ini tidur yang paling nyenyak menurut pemikiran sojun ini.


	4. madam uwu

Siang, baekhyun asik didapur lagi bikin makan buat ceye, dibawa kekantor nantinya.

Baekhyun udah dandan manis banget, dia pake celana denim ketat plus kemeja kebesaran.

Baekhyun naik mobim yg udah disiapin ceye ke kantor ,dia langsung nyelonong pergi ke ruang ceye buat nganterin kwkw. Ingat secara tidac langsung dia juga nyonya park.

Mbak resepsionisnya si jiso udah disumpel dolar sama ceye, kalo nayeon dateng suruh dia pulang aja gk guna juga disini haha.

Baekhyun lagi duduk dipangkuan ceye. " sayang, aku pinjem hp kamu". Ceye ngeluarin hp dari sakunya dan ngasih ke baekhyun.

"Yang, ini si nayeon telepon. Angkat gak yang ?". Tanya baekhyun.

"Sini dari pada nanti dia marah-marah".

(Anggap aja mereka lagi teleponan)

Ceye: halo

Nayeon: ini gimana sih, aku udah di lobby kantor kamu tapi gk boleh masuk.

Ceye: emang gue pikirin.

Nayeon: babi lo.

Ceye: juh diem asu! Ada apaan sih telepon segala ganggu bgt tau gak!

Nayeon: aku kan pengin nemuin kamu, kangen tau.

Ceye: gue gak kangen lo, dih amit-amit.

Nayeon: lagi ngapain sih, sampe gak bisa diganggu.

Ceye: lagi coli, nonton bokep yaoi.

Nayeon: no suara! Hoax.

Kan di loudspeaker jadi baekhyun denger, si baekhyun asik duduk dipangkuan ceye sambil ngeraba dada bidang ceye. Heu dasar nakal kamu ya.

"Sini cey". Si baekhyun ngerebut HP ceye, dan nyiapin suaranya.

"Ashghh faster, uhhhhh fuck ahhhh enak banget ahhhhh". Itu suara baekhyun, ceye cuma ketawa ngerjain si nayeon enak juga ya wkwk.

Ceye ngerebut lagi HP nya.

Ceye: tuh, gak percaya banget sih.

Nayeon: kalo kamu, mau minta ena-ena. Gk perlu coli sambil liat bokep yang. Aku mau kok.

Dihhh ceye jijih euyy, ceye gak kerangsang sama nayeon. Selama si ceye nikah sama si nayeon tuh gk pernah ena-ena cuma sekali pas naeyeon ngasih ceye obat perangsang di minumannya.

Ceye: ogah gue sama lo, lo udah melar gak level! Gue sukanya yang masih sempit, kaya punya baekhyun.

Nayeon: dihh gk bisa move on, lo ya sampe sekarang ngomongin baekhyun... baekhyun mulu.

Ceye; bodo amat, yang penting punya baekhyun sempit.

Nayeon: JUH asu.

Ceye; asu (you) too.

Terus dimatiin telfonannya, baekhyun ngakak guling-guling ya tuhan wkwk.

"Kenapa ketawa" . Kata ceye.

"Abisnya kamu tuh lucu ya". Si baek berhentiin ketawanya.

"Ya gitu yang, tujuh taun hidup gue gk pernah akur sama dia, mesra ya cuma didepan publik doang buat formalitas pasangan suami istri".

"Ahhh kasian banget kamu yang, sini mama peluk". Baek meluk ceye dan ngelus rambutnya.

"Aku laper yang".

"Ya udah, ayo makan aku bikin makanan special buat kamu". Mereka makan siang bareng.

Sekitar satu jam si baek dikantor ceye, dan dia mutusin buat pulang. "Yang aku pulang dulu ya". Kata baek dia ngerapihin baju ceye, yang udah berantakan.

"Kamu hati-hati dijalan ya". Ceye nyium kening baek.

"Pulang cepet daddy, nanti malem aku kasih sambutan special". Baek nggoda ceye, centil banget.

"Iya sayang, daddy bakal pulang cepet kok".

 **e)(o**

Pas di lobby baekhyun ketemu sama si nayeon. "Eh abis ngapain lo disini, jadi OB ya disini". Ucap si nayeon, sambil lipstikan.

"Enak aja jadi OB, gue abis ngelamar kerja tolol". Itu mah boong banget, orang abis nganterin makanan sama anget-angetan wkwk.

"Awas lo ya, kalo nggoda suami gue dasar jalang". Baekhyun senyum remeh.

"Gak ppa gue jalang, yang penting elit". Si nayeon udah naik pitam, terus lipstik ditanganya dia coretin ke muka baekhyun.

Si baekhyun gak terima jadinya, si nayeon buru-buru pergi kan. Baekhyun gak terima dia nyari ide dan ngelepas sandal jepitnya.

Wushhhhh.

Bukkkk.

"Bhahhahahahah". Itu suara ketawa baekhyun, " yuhuuu tepat sasaran bung". Abis gitu baekhyun pergi, naik mobil yang udah disiapin ceye buat nganterin baekhyun kemanapun pergi.

Si nayeon misuh-misuh. "Fuck you baek". Sakit pasti tuh kepala nayeon, kena sandal si baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung kabur, dan kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Ini karma apa-apa sih, kok malah dia yg pusing yang kena timpuk kan si naeyeon oh shidd for my head.

Baek sampe apartemen langsung tiduran bcs gak enak badan, meriang dia kurang belaian chanyeol kali. Halah padahal tiap malem dibelai sama chanyeol sampe akar-akarnya masa iya kurang belaian sih wkwk.

Baekhyun ketiduran sampe jam delapan malem, dia haus terus kedapur. Pas buka kulkas ada note dari ceye yang isinya kek gini. 'Aku pergi ke jepang tiga hari, ada kerjaan mendadak. Aku mau pamit tapi kamunya tidurnya nyenyak banget, aku udah masakin kamu. Baik-baik disitu ya baby'. Ini sederhana tapi bikin hati baekhyun berdesir.

Si baekhyun ke-meja makan, nah beneran udah disiapin makanan sama ceye. Baik banget ceye mah, tapi sama naeyeon mah boro-boro wkwk.

 **e)(o**

Udah tiga hari ini, baek rindu banget sama ceye. Mereka cuma hubungan lewat hp kek vidcall gitu. Btw ceye gak ngmng loh ke nayeon pergi ke jepang, malah ngomong nya sama baekhyun.

Dasar sibapak wkkw.

Bodo amat mah, menurut si ceye, klo berurusan sama si cewe itu.

Katanya sih ceye pulangnya sorean gitu, tapi ceye gk langsung pulang ke apartemen, dia mau jenguk p5

penthousenya dulu sih.

 **e)(o**

Jepang-korea deket dong, paling beberapa jam doang. Si ceye pulang ke penthouse nya, kangen sama sojun katanya.

Kalo sam emaknya sojun mah, amit-amit wkwk.

Ya gitu si naeyeon juga gak dirumah, si sojun udah tidur jadi ceye jengukin sojun cuma sebentar terus pulang ke apartemen dia sama baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

"Kamu park naeyeon, istri park chanyeol kan?". Tanya madam uwu, yang lagi ramal-ramal, matanya merem-melek, mulut komat-kamit, tanganya ngesugestiin gerak-gerak, nayeon ngangguk.

"Ya iyalah, gue juga tau keles dari mbah google". Si naeyeon mlongo gak percaya, sama madam uwu kalo kata orang indo mah dukun ya.

"Kenapa anda kesini? Ada masalah?". Tanya madam uwu.

Terus naeyeon mulai cerita. "Jadi suami saya park chanyeol, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya rada aneh gitu auranya tambah seger, kalo pergi wanginya minta ampun, terus saya juga sering nemuin cek kertas brand merk mahal dan semacamnya di kantong jasnya". Kata naeyeon panjang lebar.

"Oh, saya disini mulai mencurigai sesuatu yang salah dengan diri anda". Lah kok gue sih, batin si naeyeon.

"Lah kok, bisa saya yang salah si madam". Kata naeyeon marah.

"Sans aja mbak, suami anda gak salah yang salah disini itu anda".kata madam uwu, terus ngasih air putih yang udah di kasih mantra sama madam uwu.

"Ini ada air putih, suami anda harus minum ini. Kalo suami anda salah dan seperti apa yg anda tuduhkan maka sisa air putih ini akan berubah jadi warna merah". Wuihhh serem amat batin naeyeon.

"Oke deh madam uwu, maksih ya". Setelah itu, si naeyeon ngasih amplop isi duit ke madam uwu.

Malah madam uwu langsung jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **seperti yang sudah saya katakan, saya akan merampungkan fic ini. sejauh ini udah 7 chap yang aku tulis. maaf jika penyampain tokoh, maupun alur pasaran ya kwkw.**

 **Review?! juseyoooo**

 **kritik dan saran boleh, yang penting menggunakan bahasa yg sopan. aku paling sebel sama orang yang menggunakan 'guest' dan dia mengkritik no tapi lebih ke review menghina dan menjelekan saya tidak suka, mending kalo gak suka usah baca, saya menulis dan mempost fic ini hanya untuk orang-orang yang menghargai.**

 **terimakasih, yang udah review ehe.**


	5. ENAK! YOKKK LAH

Ceye udah seger dah mandi, udah pake piamanya, baekhyun lagi nyiapin makan malam. waktu baekhyun lagi nyuci tangan ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya, baekhyun mah tau itu kelakuan siapa, pasti chanyeol lah . "Minggir dulu ih, aku lagi nyuci nih". Kata baekhyun galak.

"Ihh galak banget sih bee". Bukanya minggir malah ceye tambah meluk baekhyun.

"Biar!".

Karena si baekhyun lebih fokus ke nyuci piringnya, dan ceye di abaikan. Akhirnya si ceye punya ide, sebuah ide yang bisa buat baekhyun ngegelinjang keenakan deh.

"Yang, kamu mau gak kita holiday ke jeju gitu". Kata ceye, ngebisik ditelinga baekhyun.

Tangan ceye mulai nakal, tangan kekar ceye nyingkap kemeja baekhyun sampe atas, iseng banget si bapak. Baekhyun risih kan, dia geplak tangan ceye pake sendok. "Ihh nakal, tangannya. Lepas gak". Kata baek galak, padahak mah enak. Munafaik loh bee wkkw.

"Gak mau". Si ceye mulai nyium leher baekhyun, tapi baekhyun fokus dong ke nyuci piringnya.

Tapi tangan ceye tambah nakal, ceye turunin celana dalam baekhyun yang warnanya pink, langsung dengan isengnya ceye malah ngedeketin juniornya ke pantat baekhyun.

Akhirnya pantat gemuk baekhyun, tubrukan sama junior chanyeol. Ceye mulai nggenjot baekhyun dari belakang, bikin tubuh baekhyun kedorong kedepan, baek kan gak kuat akhirnya dia megangin leher ceye.

Halah apa salah ceye, ceye kan cuma ngedeketin juniornya doang sama pantat baekhyun, kok baekhyun kepanasan sih wkwk. Tadi nolak padahal.

"Tadi nolak aku bee, nyatanya malah keenakan". Kata ceye dengan suara beratnya.

"Diem kamu". Baekhyun gak tahan, dia ngusuk-ngusuk kasar pantat semoknya ke junior chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Arghh, kamu nakal baby".ceye nggeram sekseh.

Posisinya si ceye dibelakang baek, dan ceye narik dagu baekhyun buat ngedongak akhirnya mereka ciuman yang panas banget.

Saling perang lidah, baekhyun pasrah. Terus ceye nggendong baekhyun ala koala ke kamar.

Seksi banget baekhyun, kemejanya udah kebuka semua. Terus kakinya ngangkang lebar.

Si baekhyun kesel, karena ceye gak mulai akhirnya dia ngambil alih permainan kan, tapi ceye nolak malah ngehentak kasar tubuh baekhyun ke kasur.

"Sentuh tubuh kamu sendiri baekhyun, kalo mau aku puasin kamu, bikin aku tertarik buat ngabisin kamu". Kata ceye, si ceye mah topless, cuma pake celana piamanya.

Terus ceye jalan ke kulkas kecil, yang ada dikamarnya dan mulai nuangin wine dan narik kursi ngeliat pemandangan baekhyun yang nyetuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Karena baekhyun pengin sentuhan ceye, akhirnya dia mulai. Kakinya dibuka tambah lebar, terus junior baekhyun yang mungil-mungil gemesin keliatan.

Ah gak tahan ceye.

Si ceye nyeringai bangsat dikursi yang dia dudukin, sumpah ceye tambah bangsat sekali.

Jari lentik baek, masukin ke lubang sempitnya. "Uhhhhh". Desah baekhyun, terus tangan yang satunya milin puttingnya yang udah bengkak banget pokoknya lah.

Baekhyun ambil,guling terus dia dudukin pantatnya dia gesek-gesekin ke guling itu. "Ahhhh gatell bangettt". Kata baekhyun.

Terus ceye, berdiri ngedeket ke baekhyun dan ngasih baekhyun es batu. "Kulum bee, anggep itu penis gue". Si baekhyun ngulum tuh es batu, terus di taruh di puttingnya.

"Ahssshhh enak bangett". Kata baekhyun, tangan baekhyun terus ngocok juniornya yang imut bener.

Ceye gak tahan akhirnya dia, ngedeket ke baekhyun. Dan ngelepasin celananya.

Telanjang bulat tuh orang dua, baekhyun disuruh nungging sama ceye, baek mah manut. Terus lidah nakal ceye mulai ngjelajah di lubang berkerut baekhyun, gila emang ceye makanin tuh lubang dan nampar pantat baekhyun. "Anhghgg gatel cey ahhhh". Baekhyun desahannya makin keras.

"Mau aku sentuh yang mana hm"? Kata ceye berbisik ditelinga baekhyun.

"Semuanya, habisin aku sayang". Kata baek udah sange berat.

Ceye nyeringai

Baekhyun mulai ngocok juniornya dan masukin lubang baekhyun yg udah disiapin sama dia tadi.

Jleb.

"Nghhhh". Desah keras baek, itu bikin ceye tambah semangat gila.

Clok clok clok.

Dua bola ceye tabrakan sama pantat gemuk ceye, terus ceye balikin baekhyun.

Ceye angkat kaki ceye ke pundaknya, ngemudahin penetrasinya.

"Anghhh enak enak nghhhh". Kata baekhyun ngejerit nikmat.

"Arghhh, kamu seksi banget bee fakkk". Ceye makin ngecepetin genjotanya.

Bikin baekhyun kewalahan, tusukan ke sepuluh ceye akhirnya

Croth deh.

Ceye ngebawa baekhyun kepelukannya, buat tidur dan nyium kening baek dengan mesra.

Penis ceye masih nanem kok di lubang baek :(

 **e)(o**

Paginya eh udah gk pagi jga sih. si baek kebangun, dan kaya ada yg ngganjel gitu. Eh malah penis ceye masih disarangnya. Terus di keluarin sama baek deh.

Ploph

Kegitu bunyinya.

Ceye kebangun. "Kenapa kebangun sayang, sini tidur lagi". Kata ceye, ceye masih merem melek lah.

"Tidur lagi gundulmu, ini tuh udah siang tau udah jam 11 siang, dan kamu juga harus kekantor". Kata baek misuh-misuh.

Dihh dasar uke sensitiv :(

"Siapa yang tadi malem ngedesah, keenakan dibawah aku sambil ngedesah kek gini coba 'ahhhh enak enak chanyeol'." Bayangan tadi malem bikin, baek malu sendiri.

Si baekhyun akhirnya mukul ceye sama bantal guling nya mampos.

Orang lagi sensitiv digangguin :v

Jangan-jangan lagi isi wkkw.

"Auuu sakit bee".

"Bodo amat". Si baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi telanjang bulat, bokong semoknya goyang-goyang bikin dedek yeollie kebangun.

"Oh shitt baekhyun". Ceye nggeram, dengan cekatan si baek ngetutup pintunya, kalo ceye masuk dia bisa habis sama ceye.

Lubangnya masih sakit bro.

"MAMPOS AHAHAHA". terika baekhyun di kamar mandi.

 **e)(o**

Si ceye berangkat kekantornya, langsung disuguhi naeyeon yang lagi duduk dikursinya.

Ihhh naeyeon berarti duduk di kursi bekas ceye sama baek ena-ena wkwk. Kalo tau pasti dah sakit hati tuh cewe. "Ngapain

kamu kesini". Kata ceye galak.

"Masa istri gk boleh,ketemu sama suaminya sih". Kata naeyeon kecentilan.

"Dih amit-amit". Kata ceye.

"Minggir kamu". Lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya-iya gue minggir nih". Kata naeyeon.

Si ceye langsung ngelonggarin dasinya dan nyopot kancing jasnya, terus rambutnya hair up. Sungguh bangsat dirimu pak.

"Kamu haus gak cey". Si naeyeon bawa air putih yang dikasih madak uwu.

"Iya sih, sini minumnya tumben mau jadi OB disini". Anjerrr sakiddd nya naeyeon kwk.

"Ihhh apaan banget sumpah". Si naeyeon sewot, terus duduk di sofa dan mulai touch up-touch up.

Kebeneran ceye sisain air putihnya terus di ambil naeyeon. "Sini gue minum, gue juga haus". Abis gitu sama naeyeon di letakin di kemeja depannya, si ceye mah bodo amat dia mulai sibuk sama laptopnya.

5 menit.

Lah ko gak berubah-ubah sih warna airnya.

10 menit.

Masih putih, naeyeon udah gak sabar.

15 menit.

Masih putih juga gaess.

20 menit.

Pranggg!

Naeyeon kesel, terus banting tuh gelas. "Apaan banget lo sih, bikin ribut banget keluar gak". Anjer orang si ceye lagi sibuk, malah ada suara ribut.

"Yeu bodo amat, gue jga mau pergi". Si naeyeon akhirnya pergi.

"Orang aneh banget". Kata ceye geleng-geleng.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **UDAH DIBILANGIN, YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA MALAH BACA DASAR HEUUU ANEH :( KAN KAN DATENG DENGAN AKUN 'GUEST' REVIEW HANYA NGEBUAT ORANG JADI DOWN, UNTUNG AKU GAK DOWN KWKWK.**

 **INI NON BAKU YA GENGS, PASTI KALO YG BACA DIWATTPAD UDAH TAU DEH JENIS PENULISAN AUTHOR DI WATTPAD LOL**

 **BYE~ BYE**

 **BEAUTIFULB YANG SEDANG** **MERENUNGKAN MASA DEPAN WKWK.**


	6. hamil

**masih di hari yang sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si ceye jemput sojun di sekolahnya. "Daddy, mampil ayo ke lumah mama cantik". Itu kata sojun, "iya iya, uhh jagoan daddy gk sabar ketemu mama cantik ya". Kata ceye ngusak rambut sojun, terus tangannya yg satu fokus nyetir mobil.

"Daddy, kata mama cantik kemalin kalo sojun dapet nilai selatus di mapel matematika. Mama cantik bakal ajak sojun jalan-jalan". Kata sojun polos.

"Emang jagoan daddy, dapet nilai seratus hm di ulangan matematikanya". Sojun ngangguk semangat.

"Nanti kita kasih kejutan buat mama cantik ya". Ceye terusan fokus ke jalanan, nanti nabrak gimana.

Masa nanti ada berita dgn judul kek gini 'park chanyeol tertabarak mobil, saat menuju rumah simpanannya'. Anjerr gak elit banget, ini bukan drama yg ditipi ya kwkw.

 **e)(o**

Ceye sampe di apartemen keadaannya sepi, padahal biasanya baekhyun kalo dia pulang siang, baekhyun bakal didapur lagi masak gitu deh.

Ceye gendong sojun, terus ke kemarnya dan baek disitu terbaring lemas. "Sayang kamu kenapa hm?". Tanya ceye penuh khawatir, si sojun udah duduk disamping baekhyun.

"Dari tadi aku gak enak badan yang, tiba-tiba pusing gitu". Kata baek.

"Ayo kedokter". Kata ceye, tapi baekhyun nggeleng tanda gk mau.

"Aku lemes banget~". Tiba-tiba si baekhyun pengin muntah gitu, pas ngecium bau parfum ceye.

"Aku mau muntah". Baek lari ke kamar mandi.

"Huek Huek Huek". Itu suara muntahnya baekhyun, dengan sigap ceye mijit tenguk belakang baekhyun.

"Aku pusing banget cey". Kata baek, terus ceye gendong baekhyun. Baringin tubuh emee baek dikasur lagi.

"Nanti ya, aku bawain air anget". Ceye pergi kedapur.

"Mama cantik,gk ppa". Kata sojun, bocah kecil ini kaya mau nangis. Liat mama cantiknya sakit gitu.

"Gak ppa sayang". Si baek ngmng lembut banget, sambil ngusap mata berair sojun. "Jangan nangis, mama gak suka kalo sojun nangis". Si baek, abis ngmng kek gitu, kekamar mandi lagi, rasanya pengin muntah terus sumpah.

"Mama, mana sojun".

"Dikamal mandi dad". Ceye lari kekamar mandi sambil bawa air angetnya.

"Huek huek". Abis gitu si baek, basuh mukanya, sumpah dia tuh lemes banget gk tau kenapa.

"Minum dulu ini". Baek neguk air anget itu, terus nyender di dada ceye.

"Ayo kerumah sakit, gak ada penolakan". kata ceye tegas Si baek akhirnya mau-mau aja.

Si sojun di titipin kerumah kyungso, sama ceye.

 **e)(o**

"Ini gimana si madam uwu, minuman suami saya gak berubah jadi warna merah". Kata naeyeon marah-marah, jadi nih cewe abis dari kantor ceye pergi ke rumah madam uwu.

"Udah dibayar mahal-mahal gimana sih". Cewe ini brondong pertanyaan kemadam uwu pake suara cemprengnya, bikin madam uwu sakit telinga yalord.

Apa salah madam uwu, madam uwu ingin marah...

Melampiaskan!.

Tapi tak bisa, karena madam uwu tidac sedang Alone. Wkwk.

"Anda mau bilang saya salah gitu hah?!". Kata madam uwu kejem.

"Iya emang kenapa?!". Si naeyeon emang gk ada takutnya deh.

"Perkiraan saya gak pernah salah ya, berarti anda yang salah. Suami anda gak selingkuh berarti". Kata madam uwu.

"Beneran nih". Kata naeyeon gk percaya.

"Iya benerlah". Kata madam uwu mastiin.

"Ya udah deh, madam bye bye". Abis gitu naeyeon pergi.

"Hilih dasar cewe bego, suami selingkuh bego". Kata madam uwu gelo ahaha, jadi gitu deh madam uwu sebenernya boongin naeyeon, padahal madam uwu mah tau chanyeol punya madu lain diluar sana.

Tapi ya disini madam uwu dukung perselingkuhan ceye, karena madam uwu tau bahwa naeyeon aja yg bego. Sibuk sendiri sia-siain rumah tangganya wkwk.

Madam uwu baik sekali ya!.

 **e)(o**

Ceye udah ada dirumah sakit sama baekhyun, dia gak kedokter kandungan dulu dong, takut baekhyun shok aja.

Sebenernya si ceye udah punya feeling si baek hamil, dari kemarin sensitiv moodyan gitu. Tapi ceye gak mau ngmng takut digaplak sama wajan kwkw.

"Ada yang saya bisa bantu tuan, silahkan apa keluhan tuan". Kata dokter ganteng itu.

"Jadi gini dok, istri saya dari kemarin muntah-muntah terus dan moodyan gitu deh". Kata ceye singkat, pas denger kata 'istri' si baek merona.

"Oh mari, istri tuan saya USG dulu".

Si baek baring, nyingkap bajunya dan dokter gantengnya mulai ngasih perut baekhyun semacam jel gitu dingin pokonya deh.

Dilayar USG, pas di liat ada janin nya, si ceye seneng banget sumpah dah gak nyangka, tiap malem dia genjot baekhyun.

Taunya membuahkan hasil juga wkwk.

"Selamat tuan, istri anda hamil dan usia kandunganya memasuki bulan kedua". Pengin sujud syukur siceye, terus ceye cium wajah baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Denger gak yang, diperut kamu ada baby". Kata ceye.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun sebenernya seneng juga, tapi rada sedih gitu. Pas dimobil dia diem terus padahal biasanya nyanyi-nyanyi berisik.

Dia kan cuma simpenannya ceye gimana dong :(( sungguh sad hidup ini.

"Yang, kamu kenapa sih dari tadi ngelamun terus". Si ceye baringin baek dikasur.

"Aku sedih, aku kan cuma simpanan kamu. Aku gk mau baby di perut aku punya kehidupan buruk kaya mamanya". Si baek mau nangis aja rasanya.

"Kamu gak usah pikirin itu yang, aku bakal jamin masa depan kamu sama anak kamu. Aku janji bakal nikahin kamu". Kata ceye penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan janji-janji, janji yang dulu aja kamu gk nepatin". Kata baek sewot, duhhhh badmod keknya.

"Iya deh kita jalanin aja dulu ya, aku bakal nikahin kamu. Dalam waktu dekat ini".

Udah ah, wkkw

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **PLAYDATE,BLOOMINGDAY,VROOM-VROOM MANTAP DEH WKKW**


	7. ngidam

Usia kandungan baekhyun udah masuk bulan ketiga, btw ceye sekarang gak pernah pulang kerumahnya. Satu bulan penuh dia diapartemen, dan nemenin masa kehamilan muda baekhyun.

"YANG, SAYANG AKU MAU KIMBAB YANG BIKIN HARUS ISTRI KAMU". ya tuhan begitulah ngidamnya si baekhyun, seenak udelnya sendiri.

"Tapi naeyeon gak bisa masak sayang". Kata ceye melas banget.

"GAK MAU TAU! HARUS DAPET HARI INI. KALO GAK MAU YA UDAH!". Ceye pasrah, heleh lelaki lemah dasar bucin wkwk.

"Iya deh yang". Kata ceye lemes kwkw.. mampos.

 **e)(o**

"Nayeon ku sayang, aku laper nih bikinin aku kimbab yuk. Aku janji nanti malem aku bakal tidur di rumah ". Kata ceye, meluk naeyeon dari belakang, gimana pun mereka masih sah suami istri di mata tuhan dan negara.

"Tapi yang aku gk bisa masak". Kata naeyeon centil.

Dasar gatel!

Si naeyeon ngusuk-ngusuk didada bidang suaminya terus kek ada yg beda. "Yang kamu kok, sekarang pake parfum stroberi sih". Kata si naeyeon curiga, jadi bener gengs si baekhyun tuh gk mau deket ceye karena bau parfum ceye yang laki banget. Akhirnya si baek, bilang ceye mulai sekarang harus pake parfum stroberi, kalo gak mau ya usah deket-deket katanya.

"Abisnya parfum aku kehabisan setok di apartemen sih, jadinya aku pake parfum sojun yg ketinggal disana". Si naeyeon cuma ngangguk, dasar lagi dibegoin sama ceye wkwk.

"Ayo dong yang, bikinin kimbab suapaya aku betah dirumah. Kita masak bareng deh". Kata ceye ngerayu.

"Ya ayok". Si naeyeon kesenengan kan.

Masak.

Masak.

Masak.

Udah tiga kali kimbabnya gosong

Dengan keyakinan naeyeon yg menggebu, yg keempat ini harus jadi.

Si ceye lagi duduk di kursi meja makan, sambil chat sama baekhyun.

Busettt mantap ya simpenannya lagi hamil, istrinya disuruh masak keinginan ngidam selingkuhannya kwkw.

Lanjotkan pakk!

" udah jadi yang". Kata ceye nyiumin tenguk si naeyeon dari belakang.

Harus lembut dan perhatian gaes, nanti kimbabnya gak jadi malah masa depan dia yg nanti gak pernah masuk ke lubang kenikmatan.

Sa ae lo pak!.

"Gelihhhh ceye, kamu awas dulu". Kata naeyeon manja.

"Abisnya kamu, sexy banget sih aku jadi gk tahan". Halah kardus lo pak.

"Ihh kamu bisa aja deh". Kata naeyeon centil.

Terus lanjutin bikin kimbab lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kimbabnya jadi.

"Yang aku gak jadi makan disini, soalnya ada meeting dadakan nih ada investor dari Amerika, aku gk pulang. Maaf ya soalnya dadakan banget sih". Kata ceye, terus masukin kimbabnya ke kotak makanan.

"Eh tapi sayang, kok kamu jahat banget sama aku sih! Aku kan istri kamu!". Kata naeyeon mau nangis.

"Ah BODO AMAT! DUIT LEBIH BERHARGA". batinnya sih ngmng, baekhyun lebih berharga. Wkwk.

Kasian si mbak ya duhhh.

Ya gitu sebenernya bohong soal investor dari Amerika. Halah gaya banget Amerika, awas nanti lahan Amerika diambil ada yg kepanasan. Wkwk.

Maksudnya kan perusahaan ceye besar ada dimana-mana. Bisa aja kan ambil lahan di Amerika, Amerika di kuasin sama perusahaan ceye. Tapi tidac itu beda dengan ceye bung, perusahaan ceye difokusin di dubai dan negara Asia lainnya.

Ada sih nanem saham di Amerika, disana juga ada cabang perusahaanya. Tapi atut ada yg marah :((

Ceye fokusin dipasaran china sekarang sih katanya karena perekonomian china tahun depan itu lebih tinggi dari pada Amerika kwkw.

Dan juga kemarin-kemarin udah bikin perjanjian resmi sama pihak dubai. Disana kan holkay semua gak ada salahnya dong.

Udah ah malah ngalor ngidul amerika, china, dubai kwkw.

 **e)(o**

Si baek lagi nungguin ceye ruang tengah, pas ceye sampe langsung dipeluk sama baekhyun.

Kasian deh lama gk manja si baekhyun.

"Ceyee~ baekkie kangenn, baby juga kangennn". Tolong kasih oksigen buat ceye woe.

"Baru ditinggal, beberap jam udah kangen aja kamu eum". Si ceye gendong baekhyun, ala koala.

"Mana kimbabnya~ kasih baekkie juceyoooo ". Kata baek penuh aegyo, si ceye gemes kan langsung diciumin muka baekhyun.

Ceye ngasih kimbabnya, dimakan hamdalah. Untung gak dibuang soalnya pas kemarin tengah malem minta odeng, udah susah dicari malah dibuang ke tong sampah.

Kasian sekali si bapak ini.

Sabar ya pak!.

"Aku udah kenyang, baby juga udah kenyang". Baek elus-elus perutnya, gemes banget tuh ceye.

"Eum baby udah kenyang hm, jangan nakal disana oke kasian mama. Sehat-sehat diperut mama ya nak" . Ceye cium perut baekhyun, dielus-elus. Dengan penuh kebapakan sekali ya.

"Hng ceye, aku mau main kekantor ceye". Kata baek dengan manja ya salam, jangan baek batin ceye.

"Jangan dulu ya, nanti kalo ada nenek lampir gimana hayo". Ceye nyoba takut-takutin.

"Ihhh bodo amat, aku kan mau ngesex dikantor kamu disana". Emang hormon orang hamil kek gitu ya. Wkwk.

"Kamu pasti abis nonton drama ya". Ceye curiga kan, pasti si baekhyun abis nonton drama dewasa yg ceritanya ada ekhemannya di ruang perusahaan gitu ishhh. Gemesin banget emang.

"Iya hehehe". Baekhyun nyengir polos, minta dipolosin.

"Iya besok ya".

"Pelukkkkkkk daddyy". Terus dipeluk sama ceye erat banget, gemes abisan sama baekhyun si ceye sih.

 **e)(o**

Si naeyeon curiga dia dateng keperusahaan siceye. Pas nanya ke mbak resepsionis si jiso itu, katanya hari ini jadwalnya dikosongin sama Tuan park.

"Ihhhh kupret, ternyata gue di bohongin". Naeyeon misuh-misuh.

Dan milih nyamperin ceye di apartemennya.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

TING!TING!TING.

suara gaduh itu, dari gebrakan naeyeon dipintu apertemen ceye.

Ribut banget sumpah.

"chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!". Si naeyeon teriak-teriak.

Bikin ceye sama baek keganggu.

"Ihh itu kan suara naeyeon, ini gimana dong yang". Kata baek khawatir.

"Kamu sembunyi dikamar mandi ya". Mampos lo berdua tercyduk kan ahaha.

Ceye keluar pake pakaian santainya. "Ngapain sih lo kesini, ganggu banget". Kata ceye sebel, si ceye nyoba ngehalangin pintu. Tanganya direntangin gitu.

"Awas ah, gue mau masuk kedalem haus nih". Si ceye kedorong, sampe mau haus.

"Kamu ngapain bohong sama aku! Jadwal kamu hari ini kosong!". Si naeyeon marah-marah.

Hampir keselek.

"Jangan-jangan kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu disini ya". Kata cewe itu curiga.

"Awas ya". Si naeyeon mulai periksa satu persatu ruangan, si ceye udah panas dingin wkwk.

Si naeyeon terus mau buka pintu kamar mandi ditahan sama ceye. " ngapain kamu kekamar mandi sih!". Ya iyalah ceye tahan, orang dikamar mandi itu ada si baekhyun.

"Aku makin curiga sumpah, sama kamu cey". Ceye tambah gemeter.

"MINGGIR!". wahh ceye di bentak gengs.

Pas dibuka pintu kamar mandinya.

Gak ada apa-apa ehe.

Lah si baekhyun kemana woe? Wkkw.

"Tuh kan gak ada apa-apa di apartemen aku, mending kamu pulang deh aku pusing banget sumpah". Si naeyeon dengan begonya malah manut aja.

Pas naeyeon udah pergi, pintu apartemen dikunci rapet-rapet.

Terus manggil baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sayang, kamu dimana yang". Ceye muter-muter nyariin baekhyun.

DOR!.

"Uwaaaa". Si ceye kaget, itu teriakan ceye yg kaget wkwk.


	8. ajakan naeyeon

Setelah kejadian hampir dipergokin si naeyeon diapartemen, chanyeol jadi hati-hati banget.

Kata sandinya juga udah diganti lagi, sama ceye yang tau cuma baek doang.

Begitulah ketika simpanan lebih menguasai suami, anak, dan istri kwkw.

Lama- kelamaan tingkat ngidam seorang byun baekhyun, ngebuat ceye tersiksa sekali wkwk.

Apapaun yg baek liat, pasti kepengin.

Nah si baek kan lagi hamil muda, ceye sigap banget selalu jagain baekhyun kaya kalo malem nemenin baekhyun pipis, soalnya baekhyun takut pipis sendiri okey.

"Daddy berangkat kerja dulu ya baby, jangan nakal sama mama oke"..ceye ngelus terus cium perut buncit baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Iya daddy juga hati-hati ya, nanti baby nyusul daddy". Terus si ceye cium baekhyun gitu.

Keluarga bahagia memang.

Btw ceye juga udah ngerencanain pernikahan mereka kok, dalam waktu deket ini. Mereka mau nikah dijeju, yang dateng sih cuma kaya sahabat deket ceye doang.

 **e)(o**

Jadi siang ini, baekhyun kedatengan si kyungsoo. Sekertaris si ceye gitu, mereka jadi deket.

"Bee perut kamu kaya mau meletus sumpah". Kyungso ngmng sambil nyemil kripik ketelanya.

"Iya ini, mau meletus wkwk". Baek nanggepin bercandaanya si kyungso.

"Kyung, waktu kamu hamil gimana sih. Cerita dong aku penasaran tau". Si baek nanya dengan penasaran.

"Iya gitu deh baek, gk beda jauh dari kamu. Sebenernya kalo cowo hamil tuh rada bahaya, tapi setelah aku jalanin dgn suka cita brojol tuh si haewon". Kata kyungso tenang, si baek ngelus perutnya.

"Kamu ya bee, harus rajin senam sekali-kali kamu tuh harus yoga jangan dirumah mulu. Makanya tambah melar gitu sih". Si kyungso iseng, nyubit paha baekhyun.

"Nih sembarangan banget ya kamu bee, cuma pake kemeja kebesaran chanyeol. Nanti diserang kamu yg kewalahan".

"Abisnya wanginya chanyeol sih, jadi nyaman". Kata baekhyun centil.

"Dasar, oh iya ini udah masuk bulan keberapa bee?". Tanya kyungso.

"Bulan ke lima kyung, udah gak sabar nih nunggunya". Exited banget si baekhyun.

"Bee aku punya saran deh, mending kamu bujuk chanyeol supaya cepet cerain si naeyeon deh. Ini juga buat masa depan baby diperut kamu".

"Iya sih kyung, aku juga maunya gitu. Tapi kata chanyeol nunggu dulu si naeyeon yg talak dia. Chanyeol juga takut serangan jantung dadakan ke mamanya". Kata baekhyun sedih, dia berharap hidupnya gak sesulit ini.

"Iya emang susah, chanyeol juga udah punya istri dan anak. Mama chanyeol juga gak suka banget sama kamu kan bee~ sabar ya". Kyungso ngelus tangan baekhyun, supaya baek kuat ngejalaninnya.

"Ah ngmng-ngmng senam yoga bareng yuk kyung, supaya laki kita tambah betah dirumah". Kyungsoo ngangguk dan jalan ke taman belakang apartemen.

Jadi gini gengs walaupun apartemen itu mewah banget, ada tempat indor nya juga, ada kolam renang luas pokonya deh apartmennya.

 **e )(o**

Setelah senam yoganya udahan, mereka duduk santai di taman belakang, baekhyun nyangga perutnya dan ngelus-ngelus.

"Bee kalo ceye, lagi manja sama kamu biasaan diapain". Kyungso kepo dong, atasannya kaya apa. Orang biasanya kalo di kantor tuh paling galak.

"Aku kasih tete ehehe nanti juga diem".

"Sialan lo bee, tapi beneran itu".

"Beneran lah, sampe dada gue perih sumpah". Baek nunjuk dadanya yang ngebengkak.

"Itu udah keluar air asinya bee, pas gue sih waktu hamil empat bulanan air asinya udah keluar". Kata kyungso.

"Bener kyung kalo ceye abis nete ngmng ke gue, juga katanya air asinya asin gak ada rasanya". Lah baekyun mah mana punya malu.

"Mesum banget ternyata sih chanyeol ya".

"Gak jauh beda sama jongin". Sambung baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

"Chanyeol bangsat! Dimana lo!". Itu naeyeon gaes, dia dateng ke kantor nemuin ceye.

"Ngapain, gue lgi dikamar mandi". Saut ceye

"Keluar lo, sini gak!".

"Gk gue lagi boker".

"Ihh jyjy bgt anjer".

"DIEM!".

Si naeyeon langsung kicep, dia lebih nungguin ceye boker wkwkwk.

"Ngapain lo kesini hah!". Itu ceye udah kelar bokernya.

"Main lah, ngunjungin suami". Si naeyeon dengan centilnya ngedeket ke chanyeol. Kaya mau nyium gitu.

"Ngapa lo deket-deket, mau nih tangan gue bau kopet". Anjay kok gue jadi jijik sendiri sama ceye ya wkkw.

"Ihh ew apaan sih cey". Si naeyeon kaya mau muntah gitu heleh jablay dasar.

"Nih kan, kata mama besok nyuruh kita buat bulan madu lagi ke hawai". Si ceye yang lagi minum air, langsung nyembur ke naeyeon.

Duh si mbaknya kasian bgt deh, gue nistain mulu disini wkwk.

"Apa! Gak mau gue! Sana lo bulan madu aja sama yang lain". Kata ceye sewot, dia tuh kenapa sih marah mulu. Lagi pms kali ya.

"Ya udah deh, kalo gk mau juga gk papa, nanti aku telfon ayah kamu ya". Nah naeyeon ngancem ceye, kan ceye takut bgt sama ayahnya.

"Iya deh gue mau, tapi kan!jangan lama-lama, gk usah ke hawai ke jeju aja ya! Males gue ke luar negri". Si nayeon senyum sumringah, dan jingkrak jingkrak kaya cacing kepanasan.

Kwkwkwk


End file.
